CHERUB Staff
Dr Terence "Mac" McAfferty Born Terence Henderson in 1941, Ayrshire, Scotland. Son of Charles Henderson,[1] founder of CHERUB. Chairman of CHERUB until the end of Man vs Beast when he retires at age 65 and Zara Asker is promoted in his place. Joined CHERUB in 1950 to 1959, and retired after 19 missions. He returns in The Sleepwalker after his wife, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren are killed when their plane crashes, he then accompanies Lauren Adams and Jake Parker in their mission. In the end he adopts Fahim Bin Hassam, the son of the main suspect who was killed in a shootout with the police. 'Zara Asker' Born Jacqueline Oxford in 1970, Telford, Shropshire, she became chairwoman of CHERUB after the retirement of Dr. McAfferty in July 2006. She married Ewart Asker in 2001 and has three children, Joshua, Tiffany, and Jonah. She was a CHERUB agent between 1978 (aged 8) and 1988, and earned a black shirt in 1984, becoming one of the youngest agents to do so. She is known as a motherly figure, but can dish out harsh punishment when necessary. Her parents died in a plane crash over the amazon when she was a toddler. she lived with her grandfather until he died of a heart attack in 1977. 'Meryl Spencer' Born in 1968, Kenya. Athletics coach at CHERUB and James's handler. Although she won a Gold Medal at the 1996 Atlanta Olympic Games, she was never a CHERUB agent. 'Ewart Asker' Born Ewart St Clair-Fitzsimmons in 1976, Freetown, Rhodesia. Mission Controller at CHERUB. Married to Zara Asker in 2001 and has three children, Joshua, Tiffany, and Jonah. CHERUB agent from 1986 (aged 10) to 1993. Earned black shirt after 22 successful missions, earned navy shirt after exaggerating his report on a mission with George Pike. His life is saved by James and Dana in The Fall. He asks James to be his son's godfather in The Sleepwalker. 'John Jones' Born 1957, Bexley, London. He worked in police force, before moving to MI5, and then later accepting a job at CHERUB as a Mission Controller in 2004. Was never a CHERUB agent, and frequently works with James and Lauren on their missions. 'Chloe Blake' Born Chloe Hoffman in 1981, Dover, Kent. Joined CHERUB in 1993 after the death of her grandmother. Earned a black shirt after 16 reasonably successful missions. Joined CHERUB as an Assistant Mission Controller in 2004 to work alongside John Jones. Promoted to Mission Controller in 2006. In Shadow Wave Chloe marries Isac, a red shirt carer. 'Norman Large' Born Eric Norman in 1963, Luton, Bedfordshire, he joined CHERUB in 1970 (aged 7) along with his brother and two sisters after both his parents died in a house fire. He retired in 1976 (aged 13) after only 8 missions due to him already being 7 ft 6in and unable to pose unnoticed as a child. Finished schooling at Eton College and London School of Economics. Worked in the army as Officer Cadet of the Parachute Regiment, where he won a bravery medal after the Gulf War. He later worked as an SAS Training Officer, before he rejoined CHERUB as Physical Education instructor in 1996 and was promoted to head of basic training in 2000. In Class A he developed a grudge against Lauren Adams for hitting him in the back with a shovel, which caused him to fall into a hole during Lauren's first attempt at basic training. As a result, in 2006 he was demoted to regular training officer following disciplinary action concerning his bullying towards Lauren Adams. Large lives with his partner Gareth Brooks, an accountant, adopting a daughter together, Hayley, in 2002. After blackmailing Lauren in Mad Dogs, threatening to kill the Chairwoman's dog and a drunken incident in The Fall, Large was forced to resign from CHERUB, after which he moved away and got a job as a security guard. He is also the father of Aron. 'George Pike' Born Angus Carr in 1976 in Glasgow. Joined CHERUB in 1980 (aged 4), passing basic training in 1986. He retired from CHERUB in 1993 and went on to study Military History at the University of Perth in Western Australia. In 1996 he joined the Royal Australian Air Force and served as a cargo pilot, although later returned to Britain and rejoined CHERUB as a training instructor. Has a partner and two daughters, Megan and Matilda, born in 1999 and 2003 respectively. He also has an intense dislike of Ewart Asker. He hated Ewart because when they were agents, Ewart agreed to write Pike's mission account for him after the two completed a mission. Ewart made himself seem perfect while implying George made a lot of mistakes, resulting in Ewart getting a navy shirt while George was chastised. 'Yosyp Kazakov' Born in 1959 in Berdyansk, Ukraine. Joined the Soviet Army in 1977 and fought two tours of duty. He was awarded two medals for valiant conduct and transferred to Spetsnaz special forces unit. He served on numerous operations with Russian special forces and spent time working as both a training instructor and on diplomatic protection duties. After retiring from the Russian army, Kazakov was recruited by NATO to consult on Russian military training. He was then a training advisor for British special forces and the security services and joined CHERUB as a training instructor in 2007. He has a key part in The General as he is the team leader in the main training exercise. It is also known that he hates the United States because they supplied the missile that killed his brother. He is often mistaken for a Russian, much to his dislike. At the end of the The General he and James go into two casinos and win almost $100,000 at blackjack using a card-counting technique